1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More particularly, the invention is directed to devices and methods for treating the esophagus and other interior tissue regions of the body.
The human body has a number of internal body lumens or cavities located within, many of which have an inner lining or layer. These inner linings can be susceptible to disease. In some cases, surgical intervention can be required to remove the inner lining in order to prevent the spread of disease to otherwise healthy tissue located nearby.
Those with persistent problems with or inappropriate relaxation of the lower esophageal sphincter can develop a condition known as gastroesophageal reflux disease, manifested by classic symptoms of heartburn and regurgitation of gastric and intestinal content. The causative agent for such problems may vary. Patients with severe forms of gastroesophageal reflux disease, no matter what the cause, can sometimes develop secondary damage of the esophagus due to the interaction of gastric or intestinal contents with esophageal cells not designed to experience such interaction.
The esophagus is composed of three main tissue layers; a superficial mucosal layer lined by squamous epithelial cells, a middle submucosal layer and a deeper muscle layer. When gastroesophageal reflux occurs, the superficial squamous epithelial cells are exposed to gastric acid, along with intestinal bile acids and enzymes. This exposure may be tolerated, but in some cases can lead to damage and alteration of the squamous cells, causing them to change into taller, specialized columnar epithelial cells. This metaplastic change of the mucosal epithelium from squamous cells to columnar cells is called Barrett's esophagus, named after the British surgeon who originally described the condition.
Barrett's esophagus has important clinical consequences, since the Barrett's columnar cells can, in some patients, become dysplastic and then progress to a certain type of deadly cancer of the esophagus. The presence of Barrett's esophagus is the main risk factor for the development of adenocarcinoma of the esophagus.
Accordingly, attention has been focused on identifying and removing this abnormal Barrett's columnar epithelium in order to mitigate more severe implications for the patient. Examples of efforts to properly identify Barrett's epithelium, or more generally Barrett's esophagus, have included conventional visualization techniques known to practitioners in the field. Although certain techniques have been developed to characterize and distinguish such epithelium cells, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,622 and 5,888,743, there has yet to be shown safe and efficacious means of accurately removing undesired growths of this nature from portions of the esophagus to mitigate risk of malignant transformation.
Devices and methods for treating abnormal body tissue by application of various forms of energy to such tissue have been described, and include laser treatment, microwave treatment, radio frequency ablation, ultrasonic ablation, photodynamic therapy using photo sensitizing drugs, argon plasma coagulation, cryotherapy, and x-ray. These methods and devices have been deficient however, since they do not allow for precise control of the depth of penetration of the energy means. This is a problem since uncontrolled energy application can penetrate too deeply into the esophageal wall, beyond the mucosa and submucosal layers, into the muscularis externa, potentially causing esophageal perforation, stricture or bleeding. In addition, most of these methods and devices treat only a small portion of the abnormal epithelium at one time, making treatment of Barrett's time consuming, tedious, and costly.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,123 describes a device and method for ablating tissue in the esophagus. The device and method, however, do not adequately control the application of energy to effect ablation of tissue to a controlled depth.
In many therapeutic procedures performed on layered tissue structures, it may be desirable to treat or affect only superficial layer(s) of tissue, while preserving intact the function of deeper layers. In the treatment of Barrett's esophagus, the consequences of treating too deeply and affecting layers beneath the mucosa can be significant. For example, treating too deeply and affecting the muscularis can lead to perforation or the formation of strictures. In the treatment of Barrett's esophagus, it may be desired to treat the innermost mucosal layer, while leaving the intermediate submucosa intact. In other situations, it may be desired to treat both the mucosal and submucosa layers, while leaving the muscularis layer intact.
One device which solves this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,310 B1. The abovementioned patent discloses a device and method of treating abnormal tissue utilizing an expandable balloon with an array of closely spaced electrodes to uniformly treat a desired region of tissue. With the electrodes closely spaced in an array and for the same energy delivery parameters, the depth of ablation is limited to a distance that is related to the size and spacing between the electrodes, facilitating a uniform and controlled ablation depth across the treatment area. However, because the diameter of the esophagus and other lumens vary from patient to patient, the spacing between the electrodes (electrode density) will also vary as the balloon expands to accommodate the different sizes. Therefore, in order to keep the electrode density and corresponding ablation depth at the desired constant, a number of different catheters having a range of balloon diameters must be available and chosen appropriately to fit the corresponding size of the lumen.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have devices and methods for complete treatment of an inner layer of luminal tissue to a desired depth while ensuring that the deeper layers are unharmed. In particular, it would be desirable to provide an electrode deployment device that can expand to uniformly engage the surface of a lumen and maintain a constant electrode density as the device is expanded. At least some of these objectives will be met by the present invention.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,622; 5,888,743; 6,112,123; and 6,551,310 have been described above. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,836; 4,674,481; 4,776,349; 4,949,147; 4,955,377; 4,979,948; 5,006,119; 5,010,895; 5,045,056; 5,117,828; 5,151,100; 5,277,201; 5,428,658; 5,443,470; 5,454,809; 5,456,682; 5,496,271; 5,505,730; 5,514,130; 5,542,916; 5,549,661; 5,566,221; 5,562,720; 5,569,241; 5,599,345; 5,621,780; 5,648,278; 5,713,942; 5,730,128; 5,748,699; 5,769,846; 5,769,880; 5,836,874; 5,846,196; 5,861,036; 5,891,134; 5,895,355; 5,964,755; 6,006,755; 6,033,397; 6,041,260; 6,053,913; 6,071,277; 6,073,052; 6,086,558; 6,091,993; 6,092,528; 6,095,966; 6,102,908; 6,123,703; 6,123,718; 6,138,046; 6,146,149; 6,238,392; 6,254,598; 6,258,087; 6,273,886; 6,321,121; 6,355,031; 6,355,032; 6,363,937; 6,383,181; 6,394,949; 6,402,744; 6,405,732; 6,415,016; 6,423,058; 6,423,058; 6,425,877; 6,428,536; 6,440,128; 6,454,790; 6,464,697; 6,448,658; 6,535,768; 6,572,639; 6,572,578; and 6,589,238. Patent publications of interest include U.S. 2001/0041887; U.S. 2002/0013581; U.S. 2002/0143325 A1; U.S. 2002/0156470; U.S. 2002/0183739; U.S. 2003/0045869 A1; and U.S. 2003/0009165 A1.